


[Podfic of] That Bony Island, by coricomile

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Cover Art, Face-Fucking, Jailbait!Patrick, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of That Bony Island by coricomile.</p>
<p>Summary: "He's totally going to hit that and hit it hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] That Bony Island, by coricomile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Bony Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073655) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/ThatBonyIslandcoverart_zps3f5d180d.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20That%20Bony%20Island.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to [coricomile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/profile) for not only granting me permission to podfic this, but also saying that she would be honored to hear it! Such a sweet comment and I can only hope it lives up to her hopes. Also thanks to her for being so understanding when AO3 somehow managed to both save this as a draft and post it, while I was in the process of contacting her to request permission. 

I can't lie- when I discovered this scorchingly hot fic I felt like someone had let my id out to frolic. Pure instant gratification in all the best dirtyhot ways. I think the tags speak for themselves. I couldn't realize why everyone hadn't read it or why people hadn't leapt to rec it to me. So podficcing it is my way of showing it some love and passing it around. :) 

Please note that I have marked the "mildly dubious consent" tag. If you have not read the original text and/or have concerns or sensitivity to consent issues, please read the following explanation which contains **SPOILERS**. The story is presented with the possibility that a character is engaging in sexual activities under the impression that they are required in order to achieve something. This would imply that he may not be truly consenting, but rather coerced due to the implicit power imbalance. The final line of the story clarifies that the character would have been successful even if he didn't engage in the sexual activities, but it is unclear if the character is aware of that. If you would like to be informed of specifics, feel free to message me. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! 


End file.
